


Home

by shiirxtakashii



Series: Shklance Week [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polydins, Shklance week, Shklance week day 1, Voltron, shklance - Freeform, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8714116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: Shklance Week Day 1: Separation/Reunion!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shklance Week Day 1: Separation/Reunion!

_Pain._ That’s all he felt from his ragged breaths. He ran down corridor after corridor though the ship, trying to find his escape. He had escaped these halls once, he would do it again just to be with them.   
  
“Prisoner 117-9875 has escaped! Find him at all caused and detain him,” A voice hissed over the intercom, causing Shiro to run faster through the halls.   
  
Footsteps came closer and Shiro instantly threw himself into a hiding place. The footsteps passed and Shiro saw two guards walking in unison towards one of the control rooms.   
  
Letting out a sigh of relief, he slipped out of his hiding space, running towards a door that had Galran letters above it. Shiro knew exactly what they meant from his year of being a prisoner in this place. _Escape pods._   
  
The only useful thing he learned in this place was the ability to understand the language of the aliens that had imprisoned. One last glance around the room, and he darted towards the door, slamming on the door pad and sliding into the room.   
  
He looked around, noticing how most of the pods were gone. _Damn._  
  
Looking around one last time he made his way to the nearest pod and stepped inside, making sure it was empty and no one had followed him there.   
  
Tapping on the pad, symbols showed up as he typed the coordinates of the Castle of Lions, trying to get out of there as soon as possible. The pod roared to life when the code was put in fully.   
  
He was going back to them.  
  


* * *

  
  
_ Hit.  _ __   
__   
“Keith…”    
  
Another hit.    
  
“Keith.”    
  
Once more.    
  
“Keith!”    
  
Keith turned his attention towards Lance from the punching bag, frustration displayed across his features.    
  
“That’s not going to help us…” Lance said, looking down towards the floor.    
  
“It would if we weren’t here. We need to be out there trying to get Shiro ba-”    
  
“It’s not that easy, Keith. He knows how to get out of there, he has before. But now that he has escaped security is going to be tighter. He’s stuck there,” Lance took off his communication helmet, setting it onto the ground next to his feet.    
  
“You give up too easily,” Keith snapped back, turning to the punching bag and slamming one last fist into it, the bag instantly breaking and sand trickling down to the floor.    
  
Keith walked passed Lance, not giving so much as a glance as he slammed his hand on the door pad and left the room.    
  
“I haven’t given up. I’m just scared…” Lance whispered to himself, pulling his knees into his chest and hiding his face in them.    
  


* * *

  
  
Shiro clung to the sides of the pod, trying not to fly out of his seat as the ship flew through space, making it’s way to the planet. The speed the pod was going, was not safe for anyone to survive in, but Shiro was willing to take the chance.    
  
The pod beeped loudly, signaling that it was about to enter the planet's orbit and atmosphere.    
  
“Great, this is going to suck,” Shiro muttered to himself, clinging tighter to the seat as the pod sped into the planet, causing the entire thing to be engulfed in flames.    
  
Entering the atmosphere caused a loud  _ boom _ to radiate throughout the planet, but also causing Shiro’s ears to ring from the loudness.    
  
“Shit!” Shiro hissed out as the pod crashed into the ground, skidding and stopping when it hit a rock.    
  


* * *

  
  
“What the hell was that?” Keith snapped, walking into the control bay of the castle.    
  
“Some ship just crashed. I think you should all go check it out,” Coran replied, turning to Keith and the other three paladins that entered the room with him.    
  
Lance and Keith exchanged a glance of knowing. They knew who had crashed onto this planet they were both struggling to hide it.   
  
“To your lions!” Allura hollered, each of the paladins stiffening and running to the hangers.    
  
Once all to their lions, the four paladins flew out to the ship, landing around it and being completely cautious of the large galra markings all over it. The glass front had been completely burned and could not be seen through.    
  
“Okay, so, who wants to go down there and risk their live to see who or what it is?” Pidge asked, shifting themselves in their lion.    
  
“Why are you trying to sacrifice one of us?” Hunk inquired, shrinking down in his lion in nervousness.    
  
“I’ll go,” Lance stated, already shutting down his lion, not waiting for a response from his team.    
  
“I’m coming with you,” Keith snapped out, doing the same as Lance.    
  
“Be careful down there you two,” Pidge called through the communicator, watching as the two left their lions and were now on the ground by the pod.    
  
Lance looked at Keith, Keith looking right back at him then to the pod.   
  
“It could be him,” Keith said, taking in a breath.    
  
Lance opened his mouth to say something but was cut off as the pod hissed and opened up, Shiro flying out and wrapping his arms around both Lance and Keith.    
  
The two were stunned, eyes wide and lips parted.    
  
“I’m home,” Shiro whispered out, holding them close.    
  
Before any of them knew it, tears were trailing down their cheeks, so overwhelmed by the fact that they were together again.    
  
Lance huffed out a laugh slightly, wrapping his arms around Keith and Shiro himself. Keith shifted for a moment before joining in. None of them wanted to let go in fear that this was all a dream.    
  
Pidge and Hunk came down from their lions, trying to hold back their own tears as they watched the three paladins in their embrace.    
  
“Welcome home, Shiro.” 

**Author's Note:**

> He came home. 
> 
> Twitter: @shiirxtakashii


End file.
